User blog:SaenihpNnylf/Save Me The Last Dance Chapter 1
Hello theoretical readers, though, given the pairing this focuses on, I'm not sure ANYONE will read this but I'm writing it and posting it anyways even though I might as well stick my hand in the Ants home with the flames and overall hate this fic will likely get. I like the pairing though and there literally aren't ANY stories for it. This is also my first non-co-authored HTF fanfic. Anyways, START THE STORY! Is it wrong to feel embarrassed to love someone? You don't need to tell me, I already know the answer. I can't help but feel embarrassed whenever I think about him that way. Petunia would laugh at me if she knew. So, I keep it a secret, act like I hate him as much as she does because Petunia and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember and I don't want anything to ruin that. I have to tell someone though, and you feel like a safe person to tell. A complete stranger. A reader of stories. Someone I can't hear laughing. I'll just say it now. I love Disco Bear. Well, that was good to get off my chest at least. Even though I know you guys must be laughing behind your little computers there. Well, I guess it's time to stop breaking the fourth wall and start the actual story, maybe than that would actually make sense. Probably not. ---- "Giggles, are you even listening to me?" Petunia asked, abruptly pulling me away from my thoughts. I wasn't, not even the slightest. Petunia sighed, carefully stirring her coffee. Neither of us were working anywhere at the time, so we had agreed to meet at the café for a while. I looked down at my own coffee, which sat untouched on the table. "No, I wasn't, sorry. What were you saying?" Petunia was about to answer when she looked over at Mole, who was working the café that day and unknowingly poured Handy's coffee directly onto the counter as the beaver tried to move his cup to fix his mistake but fails because of his lack of hands. Petunia obviously cared more about the mistake than either of them and rose from her seat without warning, going over and cleaning up the mess. While she was busy with that, a disco ball appeared above my head. Oh god. He usually doesn't flirt with me alone; usually it's both of us. "Well, hello, Baby," he smoothed, sliding into the seat Petunia had occupied. I had no idea what to do. As much as I wanted him to stay, I knew Petunia would be back soon and I couldn't seem too suspicious. So, as much as it hurts, I said under my breath, "Go away, Disco Bear." I glanced over at Petunia seeing that she was still cleaning up the coffee, not noticing his arrival. "Aw, come on, Girl, no need to be like that." I looked back at him. As much as I wanted that to be true, even though Petunia wasn't paying attention, any of the others could be and in such a small town as ours, news travels fast. I would be a laughing stock. So, trying to sound annoyed, I said again, "Go away." He looked as though he were about to say something else, dead set against going away when we both heard, from a while's away, "Hey! Get away from her!" However, that was not Petunia's voice. It was Cuddles'. With both turned to see him standing in the doorway, having clearly just entered the café to find Disco Bear flirting with me. He made his way over to our table, arms crossed over his chest and mouth set in a frown. "She's clearly not interested in you." "Things can change," Disco Bear said, staying firmly in the chair. "And I'm not doing anything wrong; I have just as much right to be here as you do." "The difference is that if she asked me to leave, I would but she wouldn't because I'm actually her friend and she wants to have me around." "I don't believe you would. Since you always listen when Flaky tells you to leave her alone or that she doesn't want to do something. I was there when you literally dragged her onto the rollercoaster. Don't act like you're any better." Cuddles' fists slowly clenched, something I've rarely seen him do. "That's completely different! Flaky is my best friend!" "Hey!" Toothy suddenly whines from across the café. Cuddles either didn't hear Toothy or ignored it because he just went on. "I'm just trying to spend time with her and get her to face her fears! It's not like…!" Just then, he was interrupted by a different kind of scream. All three of us turned to see that, trying to grab it, Handy had dropped his coffee cup on Petunia's head. As common as that is here, I took the opportunity to get away from this awkward conversation, if you can even call it that. "I have to go make sure she's okay." I said with a sense of urgency, getting up from my seat and heading over to my injured or dead friend. There were burns and shards of ceramic all over her head and some in her chest. However, after a number of years I lost track of counting in this town, a split second glance at her eyes (even through the burns on them) told me that she was still alive but not for much longer. That observation was confirmed when she started coughing, bringing up some blood. She didn't seem to notice my presence because once she stopped coughing, she, amazingly, went back to cleaning the now even bigger mess, despite her injuries. As annoying as her OCD can be, I refrain myself from telling her that because I figure it must be way more annoying to her and it's not like it's something she can choose to turn off or she likely would. It seems exhausting to have to have to clean everything. It wasn't long until she went into another coughing fit and finally fell dead. I look down at her body with a sad sigh and whisper, "I'll see you tomorrow, Petunia." I guess the day has finally begun. Dejected, I head back to where Disco Bear and Cuddles are still arguing it out. I can't stand one more moment of that argument, both assuming they know everything. So, actually meaning it, I said for a third time, "Go away." Surprisingly, Disco Bear did stop arguing with Cuddles and turned to me with a thoughtful look before saying, "Alright then, I'll see you later, Doll Face." With that, he got out of his chair and moonwalked out of the café. Cuddles snorted and remarked, "Well, that was a surprise. You'll have to teach Petunia how to do that trick. Usually he never listens when anyone tells him to…" I cut him off with a stern, "You, too, Cuddles." He looked surprised, but then suddenly started laughing, taking a seat where Disco Bear had been. "Oh I get it. Good one, Gi… wait, where are you going?" he called after, as I got out of my own seat heading out the door. ---- I didn't answer for fear he'd follow wherever that was, plus, I didn't exactly have an answer. I just needed to be alone to think things over. After a while of mindless wandering, narrowly avoiding becoming road kill more than a few times, I came across the forest, deciding it would be the best place, alone and surrounded by nature. I went to a strong, healthy looking tree and climbed up it with ease, perching myself on one of the branches with my back against the trunk. As dangerous as being up here was, I feel at peace up here in the tree, I could already feel the stress the morning has already brought melting away. Even with the trees, though, I feel as though I'm going to go crazy if I don't do something about this crush, one way or the other. My thoughts were broken by an unmistakable noise followed by the vibration of the tree I currently occupied. I looked down to see Lumpy with a chainsaw. "Hey! Stop that!" There was no response of any kind, that's when I noticed he had headphones on and couldn't hear. I have to save the tree, regardless of whether I was in it or not. After all, I'd come back, the tree wouldn't. Still, it's hard to think about the damage that chainsaw could do if I climb down unnoticed. I couldn't do it alone. I got to my feet, balancing on the branch and shouted as loud as I could manage. "Help! Help! Somebody help!" Just then, I lost my footing. I fell off my branch, painfully hitting more than a few branches on the way down, but then, I hit something else. "Somebody call for a rescue?" an unmistakable voice said. I opened the eyes that I didn't realize were closed to of course find myself looking up at the famous, or infamous, Splendid. Not important though. "The tree! We need to save the tree!" Splendid looked confused, but then he saw the evil that Lumpy was doing and sent a beam of his heat vision at the chainsaw causing it to blow up but, in the process, both killing Lumpy and setting my bow on fire. Out of reflex, I let out a yell and try to beat out the flame with my paws, only succeeding in lighting them on fire as well. Miraculously, I was able to put them both out though of course, not without receiving many severe burns, but I was just relieved to not be on fire anymore and at least he saved the tree! Lumpy and I are just collateral damage. He flew me home both painfully and destructively going through the wall, but once he set me down, despite the numerous injuries (again, collateral damage), I said a grateful, "Thank you, Splendid!" Splendid smiled, doing a heroic pose. "All in a day's work, Ma'am. I must be leaving now, duty calls," he said before flying out through the ceiling. The creaking noise that came after was anything but a good sign and the whole ceiling came crashing down on me, killing me instantly. So, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow, too. So, this chapter actually didn't really have much Disco BearXGiggles but I promise that will definitely change in future chapters. Also, keep in mind that in my stories, co-authored or not, almost everything is important. I don't do filler. Anyways, please comment and flames are accepted and expected. Category:Blog posts